You and Me Now
by Innoverse
Summary: Used to be 'Behind Every Great Man.' This is going to be a one-shot about Sally learning she's pregnant, and when Poseidon has to leave her. I might add chapters later... I'm not sure. I'm keeping the rating, thought.


**Hi! This is Innoverse! Sorry about not posting anything for a few days... I was having a lack of focus. I couldn't seem to finish anything! I would get one idea, start to jot it down, and then another idea would pop up and I would have no inspiration for the other anymore.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO.**

* * *

**_- You and Me Now: Sally's POV -_**

* * *

_ "What's wrong, Sally?"_

_ Sally sat on the edge of her bed, feeling mildly depressed. Poseidon sat down next to her carefully, and started rubbing her shoulders. She was glad for his presence, but she didn't know how long it would last. Before he had to go back to his own life—to the gods._

_ "What happens after you leave, Poseidon?" she asked. "What am I going to do?"_

_ He got a puzzled expression. "What do you mean?"_

_ "I don't have any family," she said. "I'm going to be lonely again."_

_ Poseidon gently took her hands in his, and looked her in the eye. "You won't be lonely, Sally, I promise you. If you want a family, then a family you will have."_

Sally had never really grasped the meaning of what he'd said until today. Had he meant he would bring her parents back? No, she didn't want that. Would he stay with her? No, she was sure that wouldn't happen. She had pondered what he'd said for a while after that episode, but until she was staring at the positive pregnancy test in her hand, she didn't understand what he meant.

Sally was going to have a child. Family.

She stared at the test some more, and then did another for good measure. Still positive. She was consumed with a feeling of complete joy and anticipation. She was going to have a child, someone that she could call her very own. That she could protect and love, and watch them turn into an adult.

She didn't even care that she was only twenty, that she was broke, and that her child was going to be part god. Sally Jackson was going to have a child.

She started to cry in joy, since she was overwhelmed with so many good emotions her body couldn't contain them all. She leaned against the counter of the bathroom and cried her eyes out. Poseidon, of course, heard the crying and came immediately from the other side of ocean-front cabin to comfort her.

He rubbed her back. "Don't cry, Sally. What's wrong?"

She practically flung herself into his arms, still crying tears of joy onto his shoulder. "Sally?" he asked meekly. She pulled away enough so she could see his face, and held up the pregnancy test.

A grin split her face as he looked at it. "I'm going to have a child! Oh, thank you Poseidon!"

Poseidon smiled at her kindly. "I'm glad your enthusiastic."

"That's an understatement," she said, wiping the tear from her face and disconnected herself with him. She studied his face, and saw an undercurrent of worry. "What's wrong?"

He sighed. "This isn't going to be easy, Sally."

"Is anything ever easy?" she asked. He gave her a sheepish smile. "I know about the pact, Poseidon. I know you're not supposed to have kids. I know stuff is going to come after this child, and I know I'm going to protect it from that. I can do it, I know I can!" She put her hands on her flat stomach. "I'll raise the greatest hero ever."

Poseidon's face cracked into a smile. "I have no doubt about that. But..."

"But what?" she asked.

"The other gods are starting to get suspicious," he admitted. "I don't have much time left with you. In a few weeks... I must leave."

Sally nodded. "I knew I couldn't keep you forever. Besides,"—she patted her stomach—"I'll have this one to keep me company."

Poseidon enveloped her in a hug. "You'll be a great mother, Sally."

"I know."

* * *

"Will I ever see you again?"

Sally and Poseidon stood on the beach of Montauk, holding hands and looking out at the surf. Sally tried not to think about how this was probably the last time they would ever do this, but it crept into her mind often. But she would squash it with the thought that she would be able to do this with her child one day, and that made it all the more worth it.

Poseidon sighed. "Hard to say, Sally. It all depends on the way things go."

"What about the child? Will you ever see them?"

He smiled. "When they're old enough, I'll be sure to talk to them."

"Good," she said. "I don't think I could explain all of this, anyways."

Poseidon laughed—a hearty, rich infectious laugh that made Sally smile no matter how serious any situation. He turned to her as the sun set, taking both of her hands in his. No matter how much she wanted to delay it, she knew he had to leave.

"Sally, I've enjoyed this time with you, and wish I could have more of it," he said, looking her in the eye. She knew he was thinking about earlier, when he'd offered to build her a palace under the sea, but she'd declined. "But, sadly, I suppose this is goodbye."

"Yes, it is," she said sadly. A tear slipped from her eye, but Poseidon brushed it away.

"I love you, Sally," he said, giving her one last kiss.

"I love you, too," she said.

He gently dropped her hands. "Raise the child well, and have a wonderful life, Sally."

"I will," she said, and watched him walk out into the surf. He turned when it was about chest high, and gave a small wave. Sally waved back, and watched solemnly as he disappeared in the waves. She missed him already.

She rubbed a hand over her stomach. "I guess it's just you and me now, baby."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! **

**Reviews are appreciated. :)**


End file.
